


Leather and Skin

by wickedsingularity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve?" I wrenched open the door and burst out, freezing for a third time. It was Steve alright, but like I had never seen him before. (...) "Now," I demanded. "Need you <em>now</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain picture of Chris Evans I was tagged in on Tumblr. Please review if you like it :)

With a smile of satisfaction, I let the scorching hot water cascade down my body, loosening my muscles and washing away the last of the tension from my sparring match with Natasha. She was always ruthless, but I had begged her to be extra hard on me today, hoping I would get a good night's sleep after so many nights of restlessness.

Turning around, I let my face soak in the stream one last time, the heat making my skin feel stretched. Then I turned off the water, stepped out and grabbed a towel.

It had been a long month, but the last few days had really gotten to me. For the past week there had been no missions for me, only deskwork. Somehow, sitting down and doing paperwork made me more stressed than what storming a warehouse or lying in the gutter waiting for a mark did.

But the fact that Steve had been gone for nearly a month, on an undercover mission with Sam and Wanda, made it all worse. I always felt stressed and anxious when he was away, not knowing if he was okay. Damned Maria refused to tell me anything about what the mission was about or for how long they would be gone.

Having dried off, I wrapped the towel around myself and wandered into the bedroom to find something to wear. It was nearing dinner time, and Rhodey had promised to make all of us that was left something good, so I wanted to dress up a bit for the occasion. It was Saturday night, and I needed to indulge myself. But suddenly I heard the front door slam shut, and I froze.

Whoever was there rummaged around, and rational thought left me, making me completely forget that there was just a select few who could pass through that door without being let in by me or Steve. Not to mention, you needed the proper security clearances to even be able to enter the Avengers' apartment building.

I reached for the gun on the bed side table and inched towards the door.

But then the someone called my name, and I halted, but only for a second.

"Steve?" I wrenched open the door and burst out, freezing for a third time. It was Steve alright, but like I had never seen him before. He was clad in stone washed dark grey jeans, a sweater in black heather, and a very well-worn black leather jacket. He had grown a beard and his hair was a lot darker and slicked back in a pompadour style.

"Nice to see you too, doll," he greeted with a snort and a raised eyebrow, pointing to the gun in my hand.

I smiled, feeling how his mere presence calmed me, and at the same time the new look on him made me weak with desire. I rushed to him, dropping the gun on the kitchen counter, and threw myself into his arms. Steve chuckled at my behavior and it vibrated in his chest as he lifted me up off the floor, arms tight and pressing me to him. And just like I nuzzled my face into his neck, breathing in the scent of faint sweat and _Steve_ , I felt and heard him do the same to me, a content sigh wafting over the skin above my towel. He dropped me down again.

"I missed you," I breathed, and before he could reply, "You look damned good." I leaned my head back and looked into his face, taking in every detail. The light spatter of freckles on his nose – the mission must have been somewhere sunny. Up close I could see the new hair color was beginning to fade. The bright blue eyes framed by those lashes I could kill for. And finally, the soft plump lips, surrounded by scruffy beard.

I couldn't help it – my hands went up to touch it. Fingers ghosting over the stubbles, assessing the new addition to his beautiful face. Finding the sensation good, I laid my hands against it, caressing it. "I like it," I whispered, looking up into his eyes.

He seemed to deflate and a relieved grin ghosted over his lips. "I missed you too." He pressed his lips to mine, the scruff tickling me slightly.

I'm not going to lie. I had worked myself up in the shower, pressed in some me-time before washing away the day. But feeling those lips on mine again after twenty-seven days apart, had me craving for him. I stood up on my toes, snaking my arms around his neck, and he caught on, grabbing my thighs as I jumped up and wrapped them around him.

"Oh, that's how it is," Steve whispered against my lips, his voice deepening. He slid his hands to my ass, and lightly pulled at my bottom lip with his teeth, earning a moan from me.

"Now," I demanded. "Need you _now_." I scrambled with one arm behind me, signaling for the kitchen counter, and Steve took two steps forward and dropped me onto the hard surface while my arm shoved the gun further away. He leaned in to kiss me again, but I put a hand on his chest. Frowning, he watched as I undid the towel and let it fall around me, effectively turning it into a cover for the counter – we did eat off of it.

His eyes darkened as they roamed over me. He moved to remove his jacket.

"No, no, keep that on," I ordered, grabbing his hands to stop him.

Steve's eyes grew wide, but his lips quirked at the corner before he tried to kiss me again. I stopped him again, there was something else I wanted – no, _needed_ – first, and I scrambled for the belt and zipper on his jeans.

"Impatient, are we?" he chuckled and let me struggle on my own.

"Do you know how fucking good you look right now?" I hissed back, damning my fingers for trembling so much.

Steve leaned in towards my ear. " _Language_ , doll," he breathed, causing me to lose my fight with his clothes and a shiver to run from my ear, straight down to my already soaking core.

"Sh-shut the fuck up, and get that thing out of there and into me," I demanded. This earned me a light smack on my ass with his left hand, but his right began obeying.

He leaned back, gliding his lips feather light from my ear to my cheek, the stubble tickling. His tongue darted out, leaving a wet warm trail, until he finally caught my lips again. He pressed against them, our tongues meeting for the first time in nearly a month, and a blaze was lit in my belly. My hands slipped underneath the leather jacket and fisted on his sweater to keep him close.

But the sweet reminiscence was short lived, when he suddenly tugged my hair back and moved on from my lips, to my chin, to my neck. I vowed then and there to never let him shave.

"You dare make demands," he said, voice raspy and vibrating against my skin. I gasped when he pushed on my lower back, sliding me towards him and feeling the tip of him against my folds. His voice broke a little when he continued. "Let's see what good that does you." He gave my hair another hard tug, forcing my eyes open, though I don't remember closing them. Steve stared down into my eyes, steely dark orbs holding my own. And he pushed forward, slowly and deliberately, all the way home.

I gasped, struggling to keep my eyes locked on Steve's. I wanted to cry from how full he made me feel, but when he just as deliberately pulled out, all coherent thought left me. He pushed in again, and kissed my exposed neck, sucking on the soft spot he knew would make me agree to anything. My eyes gave up and fluttered close as I carded my hands through his hair, forcing him to keep branding me.

Steve kept up the torturously slow pace. He felt so good. So warm. But I needed him to take me, _really_ take me, make me feel that he was home at last. My nails scraped lightly at the nape of his neck, and I felt his movements falter for a split second. Hands slipped down over the sweater, inside the jacket and to his back, down the jeans, grabbing his ass and trying to speed him up.

"I told you making demands wouldn't do you any good," he scolded, breath hot against my skin. Steve pulled my body flush against his and sped up.

How he imagined this to be punishment, I couldn't believe, because this was exactly what I wanted. I held on to his ass for dear life, moaning with my body arching in his hands. The fabric of his jeans chafed deliciously against my thighs, the belt buckle hitting me hard with every thrust.

I felt the tingling in my flesh, thighs tightening around Steve's thrusting hips, but just before the wave of ecstasy could wash over me, he pulled out.

"Wh-what the he-ell?" I exclaimed, attempting to push myself forwards and on to him.

Steve grabbed my hips, holding them still. "I _told_ you," he hissed into my face, grip tightening. I knew I would have two beautiful hand shaped bruised there tomorrow.

"Fuck you, Captain," I spat, glaring daggers at him.

"Yeah, bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Now behave, and you'll get your wish."

Anger had replaced the almost-orgasm euphoria and Steve plunged again before I could say anything other than, "Oh, _fuck_!"

He pounded into me, building me up, angling his hips just right. His deep grunts were music in my ears. I arched my back, and the little cheat took the gift presented to him and sucked a nipple into his mouth, flipping his tongue on the bud, then lightly biting. I made some incoherent sound and he pulled out again.

Gritting my teeth at the fucking injustice, I breathed it down, just like he wanted. Letting the pleasure cool, reciting gun brands in my head. But at the back of my mind, I couldn't help but marvel at his damn self-control. After a month, he should be turning blue at just seeing my naked body again.

"Good girl," he had the gall to say. My eyes snapped open in a glare, but he thrust again.

One hand resting on my ass to keep me from gliding away, the other guided my head by my hair, positioning me so he could kiss me just as I gasped. He shoved his tongue in, drowning my moans. I let his mouth dominate mine.

It was too much. I needed to cum.

My hands clenched and unclenched, not able to hold onto anything. I shook and shuddered, the motions causing my breasts to rub against the leather jacket. The zipper on the breast pocket stung the sensitive skin. I was so damn close. Only to be denied, _again_.

" _Damn it_ , Steve! This is _not_ fair!" I shouted, breathless and close to tears. My hands let go of him and fell behind me to support myself before I lost balance, he had pulled away so abruptly.

He only smirked. Damn Captain America only smirked as he denied me my orgasm for the third time. But he was decent enough to pull me in, hands stroking my back, gently pressing his lips to mine, somehow cooling the inferno inside me. Small loving kisses on one cheek, then the other. Down my neck, shoulder, up below my ear. Teeth grazing the lobe.

I relaxed in his hands, and he took that as a sign to start again, but slowly this time. An obscene squishy sound reigniting me. Two, three, four more languid thrusts, before he buried his face in my neck, breath hot against my flesh, stubble sending sparks through me. Both hands holding me steady as he gave it all his super soldier stamina could.

The erotic sound of skin meeting skin, the jingle of a belt buckle. My hands slipped in under the sweater, feeling the dampness of his skin. I climbed higher, closer and closer, and he didn't stop. He didn't fucking stop. Steve was merciless, fucking me like his life depended on it.

"Come on, come on, come on." He seemed desperate to make me cum now, urging himself on. " _Come. On._ "

A scream filled the air.

Nails dug into his skin, holding on as I convulsed. Thighs quivering, my entire body was out of control. Steve thrust through my orgasm, drawing it out, and my voice broke. If I'd had any morsel of rational thought left, I'd have been scared for my life, as it rolled through me.

Suddenly, Steve growled and bit down on my shoulder. He gave a few erratic thrusts, then warmth filled me. He pumped with short, deep strokes. Being painfully oversensitive, it caused another peak for me, but it was feeble, as my orgasm faded out. My body just couldn't take any more.

I was whimpering in his arms, a trembling, tearful mess. His hot breath wafted down my naked body as he rested his forehead against my shoulder, catching his breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked gruffly, a few moments later.

"Very," I breathed. "But I think I need another shower." I heard my voice was hoarse.

He chuckled and raised his head to look at me, his large hands wiping away tears and sweat from my face. The proud grin was infuriating, but infectious, and I grinned back. "I need a shower too. Care to join me?"

My stomach chose that moment to growl angrily at being neglected. "Rhodey said he'd make dinner for us all," I explained. "They've probably finished eating by now."

"I'll go get us some leftovers afterwards. We can eat here." He looked questioningly at me.

"Let's go shower then, Captain. But no funny business." I poked playfully at his chest and gave him my strictest stare. "You've completely worn me out. Not to mention, I had my fun earlier, just before you came home."

His eyebrows shot up. "Seems like I didn't _punish_ ," he pulled out as he drew out the vowels, "you enough, doll."

I immediately felt cold and empty, sighing at the loss. "You're going to get yours for that, I hope you realize, Cap."

"Oh, I know you'll get your revenge. I look forward to it."


End file.
